Unpleasantville
by Babyxo
Summary: When Clare is at her grandma's house for 2 weeks, she finds love...With Reese. Eli however has not given up hope and still has feelings for her. Does he still have a chance?
1. The Return

The classroom chatted increduously as Mrs. Dawes went over roll. Of course the trio of three sat in a L shape towards the back, incase your unsure whom that would be, it's the misfits consisting of Clare, Eli and Adam. Clare was, in a steriotypical light of course, the stick in the mud Christian girl that found comfort in Eli, the emo kid that everyone's just a tad scared of. Then there's Adam, the transgender misfit however he's wonderfully happy and joyous except if you get in his way, then theres trouble.

"Class, today we will be doing what I call a 'soul searching project', I know with the new uniforms and rules everyone has been flustered or wanting to rebel and what I'm hoping is that this project will make the difference" Mrs Dawes spoke as the class turned around from their terribly interesting conversations. Eli of course rolled his eyes, a writing project? Was Mrs. Dawes on crack? A writing project wouldn't make the 'difference', change would make the difference, protesting would make the difference.

Mrs. Dawes passed around a packet of lined paper with the headings already put on it. Clare, Eli and Adam all stared down, jealous of Mrs. Dawes perfectly scripted hand writing.

"This first part will be quick, write down names of people that have influenced you, touched your life, changed you, made you see something differently, maybe you helped them" Mrs. Dawes said "You have two minutes"

Clare quickly wrote down the names, she was undoubtly uncomfortable as she wrote down names she should be embarrassed about. Eli didn't care, of course he didn't, he's Eli for the love of God. He wrote down names that were unthought of, people that shaped him. Now Adam just angriliy wrote down everyone that pissed him off, next to people that were close to him.

"Two minutes is up, I know you have your 'groups' pass them to the pepole in your group" Mrs Dawes said.

Uneasily Clare handed her's to Eli. The paper crinkled like one of those scrunchy cat toys and the tips of the paper were flapped down like a puppy's ear, next to that a variety of eraser marks dusted the page. Eli took the skimmed the tormented papers. Her paper read some people he had never heard of.

"Clare"  
1. Mom 2. Dad 3. Darcy 4. Alli 5. Pastor Mike 6. Sister Violet 7. Reese 8. KC 9. Connor 10. Wesley 11. Eli 12. Adam 13. Jenna 14. Mrs. Dawes 15. Louie 16. Fitz 17. Macy 18. Leia

It was ironic that Eli's name was number 11 on her list. 11 was a lucky number, 11th was the date they ditched school and at 11am was the first time Eli had kissed her that time in the library. The thought caused Eli to smirk, maybe he was thinking to much into it, or maybe Clare was just as giddy about that number as he was. The names baffled him, who was Reese? Who was Louie, Macy and Leia? Great, now he wanted to know more. Again.

Clare read Adam's paper, of course he wrote down everything from comebook names to kids that bullied him, the cast of the jersey shore, his family...Adam was truely one of a kind.

"Adam"  
1. Parents 2. Drew 3. Eli 4. Clare 5. The Joker 6. Batman 8. Superman 9. Catwoman 10. Fitz 11. That kid that hangs around Fitz, he has the eyebrows 12. Eveyone at my old school, the evils 13. Lo-

Adam really wasn't taking the assignment critically, as the paper says it all.

Now Adam read Eli's. Yeah, he knew his Eli was quite the deep one, a bit of romantic and once in a while a distant person. But his paper gave him more insight.

"Eli"  
1. Clare 2. Adam 3. Morty 4. Uncle Bret 5. Those guys at the autoshop, their knowledgable 6. Dead Hands 7. Sav 8. Clare

Adam rolled his eyes. Eli was sprung. Adam sighed at the word 'sprung', he shouldn't have listened to Drew's rap collection

9. Julia 10. Shakespere 11. Romeo and Juliet 12. Cast of Desperate Housewives season 1

Eli really had no shame.

13. Death

Adam was baffled at number 13. Death? That wasn't a person, unless you read into that poetry which has Death as a character.

"Time's up, whoever's paper you have, write down how they have affected you. Be sincere, a few sentences will do as long as there is meaning" Mrs. Dawes said from behind her laptop.

Clare had Adam's paper, Adam had Eli's and Eli had Clares.

"Clare to Adam"

"Adam,

IfI hadn't met you I would probably be as narrow minded as I was in the ninth grade. Your personality get's me through the day. Your always there for me, and if you need me, I'll be here for you always"

"Adam to Eli"

"Elijah,

Yeah your pretty cool dude, thanks for being my friend and accepting me. It means a lot. Sappy moment over, never speak of those previous 13 words. Ever. If you do, I will personally wringe your neck (thats a promise). BROLOVEFTW"

"Eli to Clare"

"Dear Clare,

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being an idiot. You were right and I was wrong. These last few months that I've known you, I've learned more about myself then I have in a long time. Clare, you brought back the light that was gone, I'm no longer going to take anyone for granted, or be bull headed. I'll be more attalitical, because of you. All these words that I write are true, they come from me. Please, don't laugh. I know I told you I don't care what people think, but I care what you think, ok? Where we stand, I would like to know. I missed you throughout break, I did some thinking. And your the one for me and I know it.

Eli"

Eli blushed fushchia as he signed his name. At first he debated on erasing his 'love letter', afraid Clare would find him pitiful. But Clare wasn't like that.

"Now return the paper back to the original person, and they can't look at it" Mrs. Dawes said.

"Degrassi students, please proceed to the school gym, a important discussion regarding safe sex, we are aware of the number of pregnancies this year and we must lower our numbers" said Holly J awkwardly over the microphone. The whole class groaned. Clare chuckled and could only think of Jenna, boyfriend stealer got what she deserved.

"Something funny Edwards?" Eli asked quiet enough only for Clare to hear.

"Jenna is one of the girls that's pregnant, and Jenna stole KC away from me back in 9th grade, it's a long story but I'm over it" Clare breathed. "Hmm" Eli said in response as the trio followed the end of the line of students out the door.

As if on cue, the letter that Clare had received with Eli's note on it dropped out of her folder. The letter pratically shined like a copper penny on a sunny day. Adam walked ahead while Eli and Clare were left abandoned in the hallway. Slowly Clare crept down and picked up the letter, carefully reading the literature. It was beautiful!

Eli stood in silence, yes this was only really awkward.

"Eli..." Clare said "I wish you would have said something sooner..."

"Is there something wrong?" Eli said. If this were a fairytale, Clare would be kissing him passionately against the lockers. But no.

"I tried to move on over break, I met someone else and I feel terrible beyond beliief. I'm sorry Eli" Clare said as she walked along to catch up with the class, tucking the paper into her sweater pocket and left Eli behind in the dust. If he were to see her face, he would have had felt worse the he already did.

It was true, Clare had met someone. It was Reese, the boy who called her cute in 9th grade, biggest boost of confidence for her at the time. She didn't care about him, but she was attracted to him. When he had found out that her grandma's house was literally five blocks from his uncle's house, he made his move. Everything from tossing rocks at her window, to taking her on late night walks, to texting her all the time. He was persistant and he was not one to take no for an answer. Clare had no choice but to give in to his pleas.

Clare quickly slid into the seat next to Adam, still shooken up. Why did Eli have to be so deep? Why did she have to fall for him? Why, why why? A tear slid down her cheek as she whiped it away. Adam looked at her, his face fell with concern. But he had to give her time, she would tell him. Clare's eyes weren't on the speaker all the time, they trailed to a junior with brown hair and brown eyes, obviously a stoner, possibly a sex addict. Clare was checking him out? A girl flirtatiously draped her arm around him and whispered something in his ear.

"He's like a clone of Eli, if you think about it, same features, just different build and style" Adam said to Clare.

"That's Reese. Were going out" Clare said stalely.

"Uhh...When? Eli? Hi? Way to inform me" Adam said.

"I've known about him for awhile. I can't look at Eli, Adam. He hurt me, I almost lost him. However he proceeded to just keep edging Fitz on" Clare said, flustered. She didn't want Reese.

"But you guys were like, meant to be" Adam said, trying to talk girl.

"Can you not say that? Were not meant to be, fate decided otherwise Adam" Clare said quietly. She kept her eyes on Reese and tried to listen to the speaker. She was celibate till marriage. Why should she care about freakin' how to properly have safe sex when taking birth control? It didn't apply to her.

Reese waved and winked at Clare flirtatiously. Yeah, he wanted to do bad things to her. It was just to much of a turn on to have a girl like Clare be a virgin, so naive, so innocent.

Clare waved back and looked down. This couldn't be to bad. Reese was nice enough, he was smart enough, he was genuine enough and he was funny in a strange light. Enough with the enoughs.

Eli entered the gym and slid next to a girl named Jess. She was new, and indeed weird. Very much so was she afraid of Eli by the way she slid over to avoid him breathing her air. Clare felt a tinge of jealousy go through her, she bit her bottem lip in frusteration and harshly turned to avoid him. This would be difficult.

The speaker ended her small speech. She wanted to know if there was any questions. Really, you expect teenagers to be serious?

"So, what's a virgins first time like, for a girl, cause there's this girl and well...you know" Reese spoke up and stared directly at Clare. Eli followed his eyes like all the rest and saw he was looking at his-just Clare. Anger boiled in him. He would kill Reese slowly.

"Well thats a good question! As a guy, you should always be safe and birth control is a must. It's not going to be pleasent for her, but the way the guy treats her will be the only experiance she'll remember, in other words, be loving" The overly open speaker said. Mr. Simpson hurried along the rest of the questions and avoided the innapropriate ones.

Clare was mad. She didn't know him hardly and she had not even thought about him like that. Yes, she thought about Eli like that once but she knew that was wrong and decided to stop before she got carried away.

The speech ended and the everyone walked out as if they were being herded like cattle, a sea of red and blue cattle. The classes all gathered back. Of course, Adam, Clare and Eli ended up at the back just out of pure luck. Reese ducked out of his line and quickly grabbed Clare and forcefully pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily. Eli had to watch the whole thing, his knuckles beamed white as they clenched.

"Break it up you two!" A officer said, detaching Clare from Reese's embrace on her body "If I catch you one more time, I'll suspend you" Clare rolled her eyes.

Reese waited for the officer to leave before kissing her one more peck on the lips.

"Quit it Reese, I know what you were talking about in the gym, I'm not sleeping with you" Clare said.

"Clare" Reese said as he leeched his eyes to hers "I didn't ask that because I plan on it, well I'd like to, but I was just honestly thinking of your well being if we get carried away, is all"

Eli scoffed. This guy was full of shit. How dumb was Clare to believe he had a heart of gold?

"Uh...Ok" Clare said, dumbfounded.

"See you later beautiiful" Reese said as he walked back to his line where his groupies surrounded him.

"Are you dumb?" Adam asked sincerely to Clare.

AN:Soo I've decided to discontinue the other two stories I was writing and write this one. Tell me what you think! Review pweet please?


	2. We Can't

"Are you dumb?" Adam asked.

"Reese is a ass-I'm well aware, but he's different around me" Clare said defensively. It was awkward having Eli hear all of this.

"Aw is he actually a sincere member of society that cleans cages at the animal shelter for fun? Or no, maybe he changes the elderlys bed pans?" Adam said sarcastically.

Clare swatted his forearm lightly. And of course, she accidently hit him hard enough for a small sound, and just so happens the same officer was there. He motioned for Clare to come foreward. Uh-oh.

"This is your second warning, go speak to Mr. Simpson about this" The officer said as he wrote a pass.

Clare walked to the office, taking her dear sweet time. This school system was ridiculous! Everything was banned. An idiot could have seen that she playfully hit Adam. It wasn't like she had taken a switch to him and beat him endless, like one of those baby seals getting hit with a bat.

"Clare, I've been notified, since last semester's warnings are still active, a three day suspension has been issued, your mom is in the office" Clare was shocked. Her offenses were small and she was no Fitz. Mr. Simpson handed her her bag and shooed her out.

Clare stormed out to her mom, whom was mad. Once again she smelt like booze, something that had been going since the beginning of the year. Yay...

Her mom grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her towards the exit. Her mother's dress suit was ruffled in a mess, another notion Clare had noticed but let slip.

"You are su-uch a a screw loose! You like making my life difficult! First Darcy now you! Gee, maybe you should go live with your father!" Mrs. Edwards hollered at here. Clare hated it when she said 'go live with your father' because she couldn't. Daddy was to busy sleeping with his lady friend, whom he lived with.

There was no use in replying. When Clare had previously tried to talk sense into her mother, it was no use. The drinking always talked for her once sweet mother. Without a word, Clare was in the car with her drunken mother hazily steering.

The car stopped infront of the house, abruptly the brakes were hit. Her mother stared at Clare, her eyes as foggy as mist coming off a lake in the morning.

"...Aren't you coming in?" Clare asked, confused.

"May I not enter the house! Stop with the questions, I'll do what I want" Mrs. Edwards replied.

"...Ok...See you later..." Clare said oddly as she exited the SUV.

"I'll be home Friday FYI, I have duties" Mrs. Edwards called out before speeding off. Home alone during a suspension? Wow, her life was going to hell in a hand basket.

Clare opened the door and plopped onto the sofa. She grabbed the remote and decided to watch Tyra, the episode was about guys that push their celibate girlfriends. How ironic, Clare thought.

Back at school, Eli was quiet. He roughly drew on his nails with black sharpie. Clare had moved on, she didn't want anything more then to be friends. Hadn't he told her a few weeks prior that he couldn't just be friends. Now Eli was in a rut. He couldn't be like Clare and date someone else to get over his heartbreak. No, he was going to get his girl back! One way or a another.

"Clare's not back yet" Adam informed Eli. Of course Eli knew that, he had been watching the door ever since he saw Clare leave.

"That's nice Adam" Eli replied snarkly. He bit the inside of his cheek, tasting a dabble of his blood.

"Her and Reese won't last, Eli just give her time and space" Adam said remembering how he gave Clare the same speech.

"Adam everything isn't about Clare" Eli said. He lied though, Clare meant a lot to him, and now Clare didn't want him.

"Yeah and everything isn't about Batman and Robin" Adam said as he sat back.

"Goldsworthy, Torres please come to my desk" Called Mrs. Dawes. The boys walked up quietly.

"Clare's been suspended till Thursday, will one of you please bring her homework over to her house?"

"I'm super busy so I can't Mrs. Dawes" Adam said.

"Alright! Then Eli please give her this packet and explain it to her" Mrs Dawes said nonchantly.

Eli slumped back to his desk. Great, first he gets rejected by her, now he has to help her.

The bell rang and school was out. All students had to exit within a twenty minute time zone. Eli walked at a normal pace, he didn't pay attention to much as he walked down the halls. Adam had gone to hang with his brother Drew, which meant he'd have no one to talk to. He grabbed his i-pod and listened to Snow Patrol-You Could Be Happy. Gee, depression was the pitts.

"You could be happy, and I wouldn't know" The words played on. Eli made it to his hearse and smoothly headed towards Clare's.

He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, expecting one of her parentals to answer and flip out when they saw him. Instead, Clare answered the door.

"Hey Eli...Whats up?" Clare said all to nervously.

"Oh well uh" Eli said as he took out his earphones, something he forgot to do "Mrs. Dawes wanted me to give this to you and explain it...But I'm sure you'll get it"

"Thanks uh..." Clare said

"I'll get going, bye Clare" Eli said spinning on his heel and proceeding to walk away. Should she say something? Could she?

"Eli wait" Clare said as she rushed down the stairs towards him. She collided to him and their body's were standing less then a foot apart. She stepped a ways back and looked up at him.

"I know we should have talked, I shouldn't have had been so rash" Clare said. She had to say something as she had a chance "I'm so sorry if I hurt you"

"Clare you couldn't have hurt me, I understood..." Their eyes melted into eachother and in seconds their lips crashed and their tongues danced. In a moment however, Clare regretted it.

"Eli, we can't" Clare said "I'm with Reese, and I'm your friend"

Eli's heart sunk to his knees.


	3. Fake It

She's with Reese now. Clare and Reese, Reese and Clare, that's just dandy. They'll be happy. He'll love her, admire her saintly-ness, her inner beauty. But Clare, she would pretend and fake a smile, fake her words.

"You don't mean that" Eli spoke up as he peered through his eyelashes.

"I do, Eli" Clare said quietly as she looked down.

"Why are you doing this? You don't care about Reese, he doesn't care about you like I do" Eli said, sounding like one of those twisted british teens from Skins.

"I care about him enough to realize you and I are better off as friends, don't deny that" Clare said in a huff before jumping up her stairs and slamming the door. Eli stood there and stared at her. She'd open it, she had to. Twenty minutes passed, still no door open.

Clare peeked through the key hole. He stood there, sometimes he paced, one time he stepped forward but shook his head. She watched him clench his jaw. Eli was mad, possibly furious, but he had to know what's what.

Finally he left. Clare wasn't coming out and he wasn't coming in. End of story. They'd be friends, the kind that talks briefly about homework or gossip. However there would always be undisclosed feelings lingering everywhere, like a tide, always coming back no matter how many times it leaves. Sometimes stronger and longer, other times quick and brief.

Eli drove home plotting uncanny ideas for Clare. Crazy ideas, such as saying he'd kill himself or pestering her. Ignore her? Then she'd ignore him.

Clare's phone buzzed. A text message from Reese. She flipped the phone open and read it.

'YOU+ME HANG OUT? DOT? HOUSE? RAVINE? PARK? CAR? YOU PICK ;)' It was sweet to know he was easy.

She texted back and replied 'PARK PICK ME UP' He'd find her demand cute.

"AS YOU WISH" She didn't reply, theres not point. Reese was always quick to come over. It was nice to know she was of a higher standard then his groupies.

She changed into comfier clothes consisting of dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt reading "Smithdale", not that she's ever been, she just picked it up from one of the shops in town. The door bell rang twice and she simply walked over and opened the door.

"Mommy not home?" Reese mocked. Obviously he noticed the carless driveway.

"Till Friday, she's working on something in New York" Clare lied. She really had not a damn clue.

"Hm" Reese replied and closed her door. He jumped down her staircase and waited for her. Clare walked down simply stepping each one. Reese grabbed her waist and spun her around when she was halfway down. He held her in place above his hips with his arms. Gingerly he kissed her.

"You seem blue" Reese confronted before pecking her lips once more as he lifted her down to the ground.

"Not anymore, but...I just miss Darcy" Reese knew about Darcy, just a little bit. They were close and she left for Kenya awhile ago.

"Don't be sad, I like your hair" Reese said sporatically. Clare shot him a skeptical look.

"No, your tops nice" Reese said. Clare stood back and raised an eyebrow, failing to hold back a smirk.

"I love you?" Reese said. Clare giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"Your okay" Clare said back. Of course she wasn't going to say it back, they were just joking around.

She coiled her arm around his. The park was past The Dot. In the back of her head she knew Eli and Adam would be there as always.

"I'm hungry as hell, let me just go get a muffin or something, want anything?" Reese said as they approached the entrance.

"I'm good thanks" Clare replied as she followed him in, arm in arm. Eli and Adam were there.

"Uh oh...Should we leave?" Adam said turning away and hiding through his arm.

"No...Adam. Part of the master plan" Eli said. Adam raised his eyebrows as he put arm down.

"The more I see her and she see's me, the more she'll realize she loves me" Eli said.

"Huh, don't most people just play hard to get?" Adam said suggestively.

"Yeah, and that would put us in the zone of 'impossible' to get" Eli informed as he watched Clare look down, avoiding him. Reese, the meathead-of-a-boyfriend-douche-man-whore, bought his muffin and stole glances at Clare. Oh, how Eli wanted to hit him.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Adam asked.

"Just wait for Reese to turn around and Clare does to" Eli whispered in a hushed tone.

Reese snaked his arm around Clare's torso and pulled her closer. Eli's stomach churned but he had to keep his plan in mind. Meekily, he spread his arms out and pushed his glass of Sprite right into Reese's stomach. Sticky liquid spread all over him and Clare stepped away. Anger covered Reese's face as he stepped forward to Eli.

"I'm so sorry, I was telling this joke about-" Eli said as Reese stood a whole two inches above him.

"Reese, back off please" Clare begged. See, feelings. A reaction is all he wanted.

"Next time my girlfriend won't be here to protect you" Reese said threateningly in a low tone before shoving Eli backwards. Of course, Eli being the master of plans, purposely fell backwards and hit his head deliberately. So what if he got a bump to the head? Clare was worried. Eli had to stay in character. He looked up and knew he had to fight Reese right now or else Clare wouldn't believe him. Eli rubbed his head and scrambled to his feet, skidding on the remains of his drink. He pushed Reese back towards the baked goods . Everyones head turned.

"Eli stop! He was being irrational, just stop, please stop" Clare begged as Eli was moving chairs out of his way. Sadly, she knew for a fact, that Reese could easily kick Eli's ass up and down the stairs endlessly. He stopped and stared.

"Only for you, because I love you" Eli said sincerely. Reese heard however he pretended not to. The world stopped for a few moments. Clare replied with her eyes, they teared. She loved him too! And she knew it was sick and wrong and pratically unnatural.

She shook her head and tended to Reese. Lightly guiding him towards the door. Thankfully the muffin had survived through the wreakage.

Fitz watched from afar. He was now at Degrassi only for his Spanish class, something that couldn't be taught himself. He was homeschooled otherwise. He chuckled at Eli and just rolled his eyes.

"Hey man get out!" Peter hollered from over the counter top. Adam jumped up, grabbing papers and books while rushing out the door with Eli. Great, now they had no more secret hiding place. Fitz trailed after them too.

"Chip and Dale hold up!" Fitz called atleast fifty feet away. That voice was possibly the most threatening and demeaning one both boys had heard before.

"Listen, that kid Reese is just out get Clare's first time, he says its a conquest" Fitz informed. He knew that Eli wuvved Clare and he was oh so protective of his little saint.

"...Why are you talking to us?" Adam replied sharply.

"Because, I want to help" Fitz said back.

"...O-kay...Eli...Please talk..." Adam said as he looked at Eli.

"Well we don't need your help, I've got this handled" Eli said before walking off.

"He cheats on her all the time" Fitz said trying to keep their attention. Eli halted in his tracks and reversed to face him.

"Say's he going to rufie her when their alone" Fitz said "If your wondering why I'm all of a sudden being nice, I'm in a much better place...Says my therapist"

Eli figured he could use Fitz's information. The dumb ass would probably spill more then he should anyways.

"You talk to him?" Eli asked.

"We used to hang at the ravine, he IM'ed me the other night and said he was dating Clare, said he wants her so bad and would do anything to get with her...in a more advanced situation for say" Fitz said.

"He wouldn't rufie her" Adam inputted.

"Yeah? Heard of Grace Fitzgerald? My sister...They dated and he had the same intentions for her, so he drugged her and Grace became his leech" Fitz said.

"Wheres your sister now?" Eli questioned, not sure to believe him.

"Drug addict, she quit school and lives in grandma's basement with her current boyfriend, come to meet her, if you like" Fitz offered.

Eli was mad, so mad he was ready to kill Reese without knowing his full intentions. He pictured Clare drinking lemonade and saying it tastes off, Reese would say it's a special recipe, Clare would get sleepy and sleep on his bed, then Reese would proceed to remove articles of their clothing. Eli blinked that thought out. He could stop this from happening.

"Reese hangs out at the ravine right?" Eli asked.

"Till about one in the morning, every night generally by himself" Fitz said. Eli patted his back and trotted off with Adam, to plot some more.

"I'm so sorry, Eli's just a friend and he gets ahead of himself" Clare said comforting Reese on a park bench. No one was there. His head laid on her lap as she stroked his head. She was slightly grossed out that he almost hurt Eli.

"Atleast I have my angel to watch out for me" Reese said in a sickly sweet manner as he stood up and kissed Clare frantically. He figured the more he'd make out with her, the more that image of Eli saying he loved Clare would dissapear. He gently pushed Clare down and kissed her hastily, his tongue begged entrance. She wouldn't budge. Reese kissed her neck but she wouldn't agree. Her mind was else where.

"Really Clare?" Reese confronted.

"I just-well you see-I'm sorry Reese, just not in the mood" Clare said kindly. Of course she didn't want to tell him about her feelings for Eli.

"That kid, Eli's loves you, did you hear?" Reese said quietly as he scooted away from Clare as if she was something bad, like a virus.

"He's mental, Reese, he says things he doesn't mean and acts without a conscience, were just frie-english classmates" Clare declared.

"Friends?" Reese said.

"Sort of, not really" Clare said dismissivly as she rolled her eyes and slid closer to him. Their hands touched, she expected a spark or for the least butterflies to explode inside of her, but nothing, not even a sizzle. However for her well being she kissed him. Forgetting her almost lover wasn't going to be easy task, it would be like building Rome.

AN:/ Eww...Reese+Clare Haha you guys must hate me. But it'll get better I promise ;) Review!


End file.
